This invention relates to a light angle strain relief grommet or cord holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a one piece cord holder made of a plastic material and used, where a lead wire drawn out of an electric appliance is extended out through a hole bored in the frame of said appliance, to fasten said lead wire immovably inside said hole. electric appliance, a bushing or grommet made or rubber is set in position in the bored hole to prevent the outer coat of the cord from being injured by the edge of the bored hole. This bushing generally is only an annular member and merely serves to pass the cord through the interior thereof. The bushing, therefore, readily comes out of position when pulled from outside and, at times, allows the cord to be torn off at the connected portion. To preclude this problem, therefore, there has been adopted a method which comprises allowing the cord, at the point at which it emerges from the bored hole, to be bent perpendicularly and extended along the outer face of the frame, placing a gate-shaped fastening member astraddle the cord and fastening said member is position on the frame with nails or screws and, by virtue of the bend thus formed in the cord at the particular point, preventing the cord from otherwise possible ready movement. Since this conventional method adds to the number of parts to be used for fastening the cord, the work involved in the manufacture of electric appliances on a volume production basis is complicated and the efficiency of the work is degraded consequently. Further since the fastening of the cord requires use of nails, wood screws, etc., the material of which the frame can be fabricated is limited. Thus, this method has entailed a disadvantage that it cannot be applied to a large proportion of electric appliances using frames of metallic plates or plastic plates.
An object of the present invention is to provide right angle strain relief grommet or a cord holder of outstanding workability, which cord holder, when simply inserted into a hole bored in the frame of an electric appliance, serves effectively to fasten itself against the bored hole and, at the same time, to enable the cord passed through the interior thereof to be confined by a single motion into a perpendicularly bent state and consequently obstruct the cord completely from possible movement in the direction of its length.
Another object of this invention is to provide a one piece cord holder capable of being integrally shaped easily by the injection molding of a plastic material.